Dating Contract
by ang catalonan
Summary: [HUDDY Reposted]:Preseries. College student Cuddy, legendary House, even before Stacey. They decided to date for a month.
1. Reposted

**Title:** Dating Contract

**TV Show:** House, M.D.

**Pairing:** Cuddy/House

**Timeline:** Pre-series. College student Cuddy, legendary House, even before Stacey. You'll know.

**References: **Humpty Dumpty (2:3) Cameron asking Cuddy if she just knew him as a legend and from House's remark "no more naughty school girl" on Mob Rules (1:something) to Vogler about Cuddy. And the latest (you know… in season 3…), the "get over me" conversation.

**Summary: **Cuddy has to finish her thesis paper and needs a boyfriend as a material for the research. House has to mend a broken heart caused by his first fiancee. They met through Cuddy's friend which is also House's cousin. Then, they decided to date for a month. Well, that's actually the first chapter. I just gave it away.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I earn no money from this. The whole idea is not mine entirely. If anybody would object, don't sue. I don't have anything to pay you. Tell me to stop.

* * *

"**SO, **I recommend that you find an inspiration first. Experience life more, gather more materials. Then you write again, maybe your draft will be better," Lisa's thesis paper adviser, Dean Iris Chua-So told her, smiling.

She stood up from her chair and gathered her papers. "Okay, ma'am. I'll take your advice to heart."

Before she reached the door her advisor's word stopped her from storming off: "Don't lose hope, Lisa. Someday your dream to be a prolific medical researcher will come true. You should know that you already have the makings of a great doctor and administrator in the future. Don't let a single downfall drag you to discouragement."

"Thank you, ma'am," then she closed the door behind her. For the third time in a row, her thesis drafts were rejected by her adviser. _What in the world was I thinking when I chose "Psychopathology of Romantic Love and Heartbreaks" as a research topic? Great. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**LISA, **what happened to your draft? Is it good for defense? What did Dean So said about it?" her best-friend, Yasmin, asked her in a coffee shop near Michigan University campus.

Her shoulders fell, then she sat herself opposite her friend. "Rejected. She told me that it still needs revision. She said I have to fall in love first before I could write a good psychopathology research paper slash journal about romantic love and heartbreaks."

"But there will be a bias effect to it if you as a writer would have to experience it first hand, right?"

"I am making a qualitative research. It would have to be more descriptive. I think what she means about me having to experience it is that I will have to make myself as the subject of the thesis."

"Will that be proper?"

"I'm gonna have debriefing in the end. And I don't really quite get it."

"Oh, stop being hard on yourself. Anyway, you're starting that thesis way too early than you should. You are three semesters early for the paper, honey. You're even lucky that the Dean likes you and knows you personally that much that she allowed you have her as an adviser even as early as now."

Lisa sighed.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you come with us tonight? We're going out to dinner." Yasmin said, to cheer Lisa up.

"We?" Lisa asked.

"Me and my cousin."

"Cousin?"

"Yep. My cousin, Gregory House arrived from the East Coast for a vacation and I'm taking him out. He is an alumnus, you know?"

"Of course, I know. Your cousin is THE university legend." Lisa rolled her eyes.

"Who knows, maybe tonight you'll meet your potential lover."

Lisa gave it a thought. Normally, she doesn't go out. But since she feels a little down today, she found herself nodding "yes" to Yasmin's invitation. Maybe she's even hoping that she'll find there the inspiration the good Dean assigned her to search for.

"Really? You're coming with us?" Yasmin said, disbelievingly.

"I considered that I need a boyfriend or even just a constant date partner so that---"

"What? You want a boyfriend to use for your writing?" Yasmin said, indignantly.

She nodded. "I will pay if I have to. I'll make it clear to him that it is some sort of research."

"You're crazy! Why don't you find someone you could fall in love with for real?"

"That's too complicated and I don't want complications in my life right now. I just want to finish this paper now so that when its time for me to pass it, I'll just pass it and devote my time for data presentation and mastery of the subject. After that, maybe that's the only time I would consider finding myself a real boyfriend. But for now, I need a guy who would agree to be my constant date---with certain conditions of course---even for, at least, a month. What do you think?"

"That's the most absurd idea I've heard from you in a long while. Good luck to you. Bless the beast that would take advantage of your desperation."

Lisa smiled at Yasmin broadly, as if proud of her plan. She knows that someone somewhere will take her offer. Although she was not enthusiastic about it, she would do it for the sake of finishing her paper. This was for research purposes, only because she knew it was time for her to meet new people and maybe find something she was not really expecting. It is about time for her to mingle with the world.

* * *

I know I already posted this, but I am currently making some major editing. Plus, I'm giving those people who haven't read it yet a chance to do so (as was requested).

mariel


	2. The First Time They Met

**LATER** that night, Lisa told her mother that she'll be going out with Yasmin to dinner. Her mother was quite surprised that her "unica hija" finally decided to go out and explore the world other than the world she have in University of Michigan.

Lisa and her mother live in a house not far from the campus to make things easy for her. Therefore, accessibility in never a problem for Lisa and her mother knows well that her daughter focuses on her studies above all else.

Lisa rarely go out to party or hang-out. She would rather read medical journals, administrative or leadership books; and watch television shows or soaps. Going out for movies and shopping for shoes and clothes are already big events for her, and that happens once in a blue moon. That's how pathetic her social life is currently.

Yasmin arrived at her home to pick her up around 7:30 P.M. that night. By the time she ran to get in the car, she noticed the man sitting in the driver's chair.

_So, he's the so-called Dr. Gregory House_, she said to herself.

Once, she's inside the car, Yasmin wasted no time and introduced them to each other: "Greg, she's Lisa Cuddy. Lisa, he's Gregory House, my cousin."

Greg looked over his shoulder and nodded in acknowledgement without even smiling.

Lisa withdrew her smile after she felt offended by his disinterest to the introduction. She nodded in return.

Nobody spoke a word until they reached the restaurant. Lisa observed Yasmin and Greg while talking and teasing each other. She can't set aside the feeling of awkwardness.

Yasmin noticed her silence so she tried to include Lisa in her conversation with her cousin. "Greg, you know. Lisa is Dean So's protégé aside from the fact that she's competing to be the batch's topnotch. She's currently writing her thesis paper."

"Really?" he said, although obviously not interested.

Lisa nodded and remained to be quiet until the food they ordered arrived.

"Qualitative or quantitative research?" he asked her after a few minutes, looking at her straight in the eye.

"Qualitative."

Greg nodded, turned to Yasmin and acted again as if Lisa is not there.

Lisa felt anger rise up her head although she kept the emotions tamed and locked up.

While the two are busy engaged in a conversation, Lisa secretly surveyed Greg. He is undeniably handsome, tall and has a masculine body built. She, later on in between spoonfuls, tried to estimate his age to be at around 25-28.

"How long will you be staying here in Michigan, Greg?" Yasmin asked.

"About a month, give or take,"

"Well, that will give us time to enjoy the sights and sounds of Michigan and the rest of the state. Or do you have plans of going out of town?"

"Nah. I just want to hang out in the city."

"That's great! Do you have friends to hang out with or would you like to hang out with me and Lisa?"

Greg looked at Lisa while she was sipping her drink as if he's examining her. "No. I don't have friends here. Maybe I'll just hang out with our other cousins if you're too busy to go out with me."

Lisa bit her straw: _The nerve this guy has! Who does he think he is? As if I would enjoy accompanying him, he's not even charming. That face is not something to show around. As if! _

After they eat, Yasmin asked Greg to come with them to a bar. "Lisa needs to find a subject for the research she's doing."

"Subject? Research? What do you mean? Why in a bar?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Yasmin winked at Lisa.

Greg sighed and threw Lisa a menacing look, obviously annoyed at her.

Lisa tried hard not to look at him.


	3. MFEO

**WHEN** they reached the bar, they mingled with the crowd and before they knew it, Greg was already surrounded by women.

_Sex appeal does not count as charm, _Lisa said to herself while rolling her eyes almost involuntarily.

She and Yasmin just shook their heads in amusement and then started searching the crowd for potential guys to hook up with.

She was not into this kind of thing but she had to do it. She didn't want to leave the bar empty-handed so she had to try a little harder to attract a decent guy.

After a few minutes, she noticed one of the guys looking in her direction. That was a first for her and she wasn't sure how to react. The guy was cute and looked decent enough so she dared to make eye contact with him. Before she knew it, the guy was already making his way to her.

"Hi! Are you looking for company?" he said.

Lisa nodded her head and smiled sweetly.

The guy offered his hand to her and introduced himself. "I'm Jonathan. You can call me Jon. And you are?"

"Lisa." Then she received his hand.

"What would you like to drink?"

She refused. She wanted her mind all clear and free from alcohol if she was going to pick this guy to be her "subject". She wasn't born yesterday and even at the thought that she doesn't have much experience with men, she knows their classic moves. She wants to be ready if she would ever have to defend herself. She doesn't trust this guy fully. He hasn't earned it yet.

"Come on, let's dance."

Lisa nodded again. Jon led her to the dance floor. A fast beat is in the air, she doesn't feeling comfortable with the tune but still she tried to dance along with him.

And then the fast beat suddenly changed to a slow romantic music. Lisa felt her heart beat go erratic. Faster than her reflexes, Jon held her in his arms leading her in a close body sway. She felt awkward and uncomfortable but then she doesn't want to make a scene by pushing the guy away.

She sighed.

"Want to go somewhere private?" Jon whispered in her ears, even slightly blowing in it.

"No."

"No, eh?" he held her tighter and closer to his body then smiled at her teasingly.

Her heart went wild even more. "No, please. Just let me go."

"Oh, c'mon. Let's have some fun."

"Let me go." Lisa said in a manner that is more of an order than a request.

"Don't be coy. I know your type. Stop playing hard to get. I am not in the mood." Jon said smiling mischievously at her.

"No!"

Jon laughed. "Let's get out of here," then held her arm tightly as he pulls her out of the dance floor.

"How many times do I have to say it so that your puny brain might understand the word 'no'? No! No! NO!"

"The lady said 'no' so let her go."

Both heads turned to the man who spoke. She was even slightly surprised to see that it was Greg.

"Stay out of this. This is none of your business." Jon said, irritated.

"It is my business because that's my girlfriend you're harassing. There are laws on sexual harassment and as a lawyer; I'm going to advise her to sue you if you won't let go of her immediately," Greg said bluffing, although it was not hinted in his calm voice.

Jon let her go and went away of the scene fast. They did not even bother to watch him walk away.

"Greg, thanks for helping me get away." Lisa said after she breathed in the first breath of relief.

"If you can't take care of yourself in places like this, then my advice to you is you better stay away from this kind of establishments. It's not meant for social weaklings such as you," Greg said with his voice elevating in tone. Then he turned his back at her to walk away briskly. She, in no more than a second or two, was left alone on where she stand slightly as embarrassed as Jon appeared to be as he walk away.

Her jaw almost fell down the dance floor because of what Greg just did to her. She felt the familiar antagonistic emotions she had towards him earlier that evening. He surely had a way of getting on her nerves.

She sighed and decided to go to the ladies' room. On her way out, she bumped into Yasmin. She told her what happened up to the part where Greg helped her get away and when he scolded her in front of every living creature in the dance floor.

"Well, I think it was a good thing that we went here with Greg to watch over us."

"Yes. That's why I'm really thankful he helped me. But what I do not understand is why he has to embarrass me in front of everyone. I can't spell him. He even beats my mood swings during my alternate spikes of estrogen and progesterone. His hormonal imbalance is even worse compared to a woman!"

Yasmin laughed. She knows Lisa doesn't have a sense of humor when it comes to recalling embarrassing moments. She takes things about social stuffs seriously than she should. That is actually the underlying reason why she doesn't want to mingle with people. Of course, that is beside the fact that Lisa has a knack for feeling guilty over society's wrong ways although she knows she can't do anything about it. That's her soft spot, her Achilles' heel.

"I'm sorry about that. He's really a jerk. He enjoys intimidating people. It is either that or his jetlag is so severe its causing conflicts with his neural pathway's synapse conduction," Yasmin said, trying to cheer her up, as always.

Lisa smiled at her.

"Don't worry. I'll tell him to be nice to you." Yasmin said.

"Oh, don't bother. Besides, I don't want him to think that I like him. Like, duh! Kill me now!"

Yasmin laughed hysterically. "That's nice."

"What's nice? The 'kill me now' line I used?" Lisa said, curious.

"Yes, because usually it is MY line. In 'real life' it is me that says 'duh!', 'kill me now!' and 'as if!' Well, good for you Lisa. It's an accomplishment."

"I am learning a lot when I am with you." Lisa admitted.

"No. You learned a lot since Greg came."

"I don't know what that means."

"You learned to be bitter. You two almost want to snuggle each other to death when you two starts to banter. That's growth."

"Me being bitter is a definition of growth to you?"

"At least you show that you are not just this high achiever robot with no emotions. One night and Greg already did that to you? I say it's M.F.E.O."

"M.F.E.O. what's that?"

"Meant for each other. The two of you."

Lisa choked, "You're wrong! Because who I want to snuggle right now to death is you."

"Definitely M.F.E.O."

"He's not my type. Ulk!"

"Defense mechanism termed as Denial."

"Oh, c'mon. Can you not see that I despise him?"

"Another, Projection."

"I hate psychology students."

"You know, Lisa. There is nothing wrong if you like my cousin. He's single and so are you."

"For the record, Yas, he is really not my type. I like guys with charm. He is not charming. He is unpleasant, nasty, hateful---"

When they turned around, they saw Greg staring at them with a frown on his face. "If you, girls, are ready, then we should leave."

He did not even wait for them to answer before he walked towards the exit.

Lisa bit her lower lip. "He is also sneaky."

"Usually, he is."

"Yas?"

"Hmm?"

"You think he heard me when I said he's not my type?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"His opinion about you."

"Meaning?"

"If he doesn't like you, he heard that and wouldn't give a damn about it. But then if he likes you, contrary to what he's making you feel, he had not heard it. You know the classic, we choose what we hear and believe."

"Oh, why would I care anyway?"

"Because you two are M.F.E.O.?" Yasmin suggested.

"Not in a thousand years."

Then they both went out the bar.

* * *

Please, I think this editing and re-posting the whole stuff will be very exhausting and brain-draining. I think I'm gonna need a beta for this series. Please feel free to send me a message. I'd really appreciate it. 


	4. Partypants

I'd like to thank my first reviewers: Huddytheultimate, HouseAddiction, csi7, TeresaB, L'insomnie des etoiles, BlkDiamond, and samanthaon.

Lots of love and thanks.

**LISA**, Yasmin and Greg decided to have coffee at Starbucks for a nightcap.

Lisa was quietly sipping her black coffee while both Yasmin and Greg ordered some iced coffee with frappe. She doesn't want to open her mouth for fear that she would say something that would give Greg a wrong impression of her. She knows that she is already in his 'hate list' so far for reasons unknown to her. She even thinks that his opinion about her is something like 'she's a college party girl who picks up a guy in a bar'. That kind of impression won't be good for her because she really is someone far from that.

"About your research, does it really involve being harassed by guys?" Greg broke the silence.

She blushed. She doesn't know how she would try to explain to him her plans without getting through his judgmental opinions about her. She looked at Yasmin as if asking to be saved but she just shrugged her shoulders.

By that she doesn't have a choice but to explain. She breathed in. "Actually, it was just a crazy idea that popped in my mind. My thesis drafts were rejected by the Dean and she told me I need to experience love firsthand before I could write a good Psychopathology paper about my chosen topic. But since I don't have a boyfriend or any suitors at the moment, I cooked up a plan to hook up with a guy to be my 'pretend boyfriend' or 'constant date' for a month so that I would experience having a relationship with the opposite sex," she explained.

He shook his head. "You're crazy. Who in his right mind would agree to your idea? Unless there is some reward involved."

"Precisely. That's why I will pay him if he would agree to what I want."

"You'll stoop that low?" Tsk, tsk, tsk. "How much are you offering?"

She threw a confused look at Yasmin who's silently listening to their exchange of words.

"Ten thousand?" Yasmin suggested.

"Ten thousand." Lisa said.

"And what does the work entail? Is sex involved?" Greg said teasingly.

"What? Of course not! Actually, I haven't ironed out the details yet but DEFINITELY sex will NOT be involved." Lisa is turning read in annoyance.

"Ten thousand and no sex, no guy will take that." He looked at her from head down.

"What I want with that plan is to experience companionship, like having a decent conversation with someone, a dinner and a movie, only the getting-to-know-someone stuff." She said, eyes-rolling.

He smirked. "So, what you want is a sugar coated version of what a true relationship is?"

"What do you mean?"

"Simple. Party-pants wants to experience the highs of a relationship. When a problem arises, Party-pants walks away." He said, sarcastic.

"Party-pants?" Yasmin said, fascinated.

Lisa looked at her, baffled.

He turned to his cousin. "I heard one group of guys beside me practicing a pick-up line to use on her, one with 'Is your father an alien, 'coz your pants are out of this world."

Yasmin laughed hysterically while Greg winked at her. "Well, Lisa really has nice ass."

"I second that."

"Shut up!" Lisa said to Yasmin and then turned to Greg, "Why are you so bitter? I am not asking you to be my 'pretend boyfriend.' I am not even considering you! And if in case someone will take my offer, I will make sure that he will understand that we are just having some casual dating that will never lead to a real relationship."

"Do guys really find you repulsive that you have to show them money so they will go out with you?"

Lisa was annoyed now, more than ever. "You know what? Just forget it. Forget I ever said anything about this. Forget we talked."

"Sure. Nice meeting you!" Then he stood up and walked out of the coffee shop.

Yasmin watched Lisa as she sip what's left of her hot coffee. Lisa held her head down a time longer than she should have. Yasmin lifted up her chin and saw a teardrop fall. She panicked. "Hey, Lisa, are you okay?"

She remained quiet. She can't take off her mind Greg's face when he looked at her as if she is someone in desperate need of affection. "I just wanted to finish my paper. There is nothing wrong with that."

"Sorry, Lisa, I don't know what's with him. He was just teasing but I guess he's way out of line in that last comment. I am apologizing on his behalf."

Lisa wiped another tear. "Yas, I think I better go. I'll take a cab. Let's talk tomorrow."

Yasmin did not bother to stop her. She's way too upset to reconsider.

By the time Lisa was outside the coffee shop and was about to call a cab somebody grabbed her arm. She panicked and instantaneously looked at who's hand it belong and have seen that it was Greg's.

"Let go." She barked at him.

"Look, Lisa, I'm sorry about what I said. I realized I was way out of line there. I am angry at the world and not at you. Please don't take it personally. Let's start over."

She looked at him in the eyes and examined him if he really is serious about apologizing to her. "Greg, I want us to at least be civil with each other. Yasmin is my best friend and I know that she will be more than happy if we get along. I don't know what is it about me that makes you want to annoy me every time we get close, even just physically close, but I really want us to get along. For Yas, I am willing to start over."

They shook hands, Lisa felt some attraction by the way he looked at her but she decided to just let it go. She feels awkward around him.

Greg asked her to get in the shop again. "Lisa, if your research offer is still on. I'm volunteering my services to you. I can be your 'constant date' and 'pretend boyfriend' for a month."

She stopped dead on her tracks. "You want to volunteer?"

"Yes. But I have some conditions."

"And those are?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Don't fall in love with me and don't expect me to fall in love with you."


	5. 10K

I'd like to thank HouseAddiction, csi7, Eeva, Annie, samanthaon, Sini, RogueButterfly, Huddytheultimate, AngelEyes2332, TeresaB, dingi, PaulaAbdulChica2007 and mj0621.

Usual disclaimers apply.

**GREG **doesn't know what pushed him to volunteer himself to her. He tried to rationalize his action by coming up with two explanations: (a) He pitied her for embarrassing herself like that and/or (b) He thought that dating her for a month will be an excellent diversion for him.

But then there is a persistent thought that keeps presenting itself to his mind: _He likes her. _Like her? As in, like? _Not in a thousand years. _

His break-up with his latest girlfriend, Jenna, is still as recent as the wound she caused to his heart and pride. The truth is he still felt bitter about the kind of end they reached. He still had not recovered from the betrayal he suffered in her hands. She was the first woman he offered marriage, first one to say yes and first one to cause him so much pain.

That is actually the reason he left his practice in the east coast after filing a leave of absence to spend some time in Michigan to withdraw himself from the world or relationships even just for a while. But then, when Yasmin introduced Lisa to him soon after he arrived, he felt an attraction to the naïve woman; and since he is still not ready to be involved with someone, he acted like a jerk around Lisa, never failing to piss her off just exactly as he intended her to be.

He acknowledged the thought that the "jerking" is a Defense Mechanism in his part because he always does that to a woman that he may like but then he (in some way) believes that she is not the right girl for him.

He thinks that Lisa is not the right girl for him because first of all, he would only be in Michigan for several weeks. He would soon go back to the east coast; and lastly, he doesn't want a long distance relationship. So the thought of pursuing Lisa was definitely out of the question.

But then when he heard about her dilemma, he found a perfect excuse to get close to her. He even found a way to make a disclaimer and a warning that she shouldn't fall in love with him and that she shouldn't expect him to love her back, if ever. He knew it was kind of forward of him to say that but it was better that they knew their limitations.

Presently, he is at the brick of regretting that disclaimer and wants to take it back. But then again, he is a man of his word and when he made a promise he intended to keep it. He may be very good with lies and manipulations but then he believes in the pride that comes along with respecting promises and fulfilling them.

He sighed after reaching his own conclusion and wished that by the decision they both made, their fears will not happen to them --- that is, one of them may get hurt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LISA **is still in shock even after she reached her home. She never imagined Greg would act that way. That is why when he volunteered; she doesn't know how to react. Either she would be happy because some equally insane fellow accepted her crazy idea or she would feel insulted with his declaration of disinterest to her.

_The nerve of the guy!_

Actually, she had no intention of accepting his offer but then her shock bought her a lot of time that is enough for him to assume that her answer was meant to be a "yes." It is only now that everything is beginning to sink in. It is only now that she agrees with Yasmin that her plan is totally an absurd one.

She decided that she would just thank him for his offer and tell him to forget what she said and plead "temporary insanity."

She would just have to find another way to find inspiration or subject for finishing her thesis. Maybe she would just reread her favorite romance novels, watch some movies, and listen to some sappy love songs to get in the mood. Somehow, she would get her groove back and she would be able to recover from her writer's block. With small-baby steps, she would finish the psychopathology.

She decided to call up Yasmin to get her perspective on her cousin's behavior.

"Yas, what's his problem?" Lisa asked instantly, without even saying 'hello'.

"Actually, even I was surprised by what he did. I asked him on our way home after we dropped you to your house but then he refused to answer me. So, I think, even he was shocked with what he did."

"You think he might change his mind?"

"You know what? Greg is quite persistent once he set his mind on something and, being as manipulative as he is, he would be able to persuade you not to change your mind."

"Yas, convince your cousin that this is not a good idea. Tell him that I am no longer interested with taking up subjects for my research paper."

"I think you two should talk. You should be the one to say that to him. But if I were you, I'd just take his offer. Anyway, it's just some sort of harmless dating. Who knows? Maybe, you'll get to like each other in the long run."

"Oh, c'mon, Yas, you know I'd never fall for someone as obnoxious as your cousin. I think he'll just make me feel miserable during our dates. Besides, I don't have any intention to pay him ten thousand dollars. That's too much! I don't even have that much money on my savings account!"

Yasmin sighed. "I don't know. I don't really want to meddle. You two should talk, you are the only ones who can settle this."

Lisa said her goodbye to Yasmin. She has to figure out a way to make Greg back out. It is either he'll back out or she'll be miserable.

_This is totally a death sentence for my savings account._

_My mom is so going to kill me. _


	6. Contract Drafts

I'd like to thank the following: **csi7**, **starstacey**, **HouseAddiction**, **PaulaAbdulChica2007**, **Crazy Mokis**, **Huddytheultimate**, **Vodka Martini**, **dingi **and **Eeva**.

And dude, **blackmoon rowan**, touch naman ako, adik ka! So, what can you say about their review on your character Yasmin? And no, I have no intention to be a character in my stories, only classmates and friends. That's how I rock! Besides, are you making me assume that **I** **am** your best friend? LOL.

**THE **next day, Lisa was awakened by three simultaneous knocks on her bedroom door. It took her another minute to digest the thought that the sun had risen and it was already time for her to face another day. She went to the door with a heavy head and opened it.

"Lisa, there is a charming guy downstairs. He said his name is Greg and he is looking for you. He told me that he's your boyfriend." Lisa's mom, Leia, told her not bothering to conceal her excitement.

Lisa's eyes widen in shock. She slapped her forehead with her palms. She can't believe what Greg tried to pull. She can't believe that he appeared in their doorstep that early in the morning to announce to her mother that they are a couple.

_I am so going to kill him. _

"Mom, don't believe him. He's a jerk that enjoys playing around. Plus, he is too far from being charming." Lisa tried to explain.

She changed from her silk pajamas into house clothes fast. It was as if it was a conversion of energy from anger, annoyance and hatred into a productive act. She can't wait to give him a hard punch in the face!

By the time she reached the last stair step and realized that her words will be far from her Mom's earshot she declared the beginning of the battle.

"What do you think you're doing? You came in to our home this early to announce to my Mom that you're my boyfriend? Are you out of your mind?" Lisa said, annoyed.

"Well, if I remember correctly, we reached an agreement last night that we will be dating starting today," Greg said with an irresistible smirk on his rugged face.

"We agreed that we will draft a contract on what our rules and restrictions will be, not to start dating immediately."

"I brought a draft of our contract so you could browse through it or maybe add some provisions of your own, then I'll have it notarized to make it legal. After that, we can start." Greg offered her his draft.

Lisa shook her head in defeat and took it. She scanned it as fast as she could and tried to find all the blind spots to question (that is her way to delay the process). It is only after she realized that Greg really had given all his provisions his thought and found nothing questionable, she tried to reason out.

She smiled at him. "Greg, I think we acted impulsively last night so I think it would be best if we reconsider this agreement."

He frowned. "Are you backing out on me?"

"No, no---definitely not. I am just trying to say that-----"

"I knew it was a waste of time to agree with you. I knew it at the beginning that you always change your mind. That you are someone who can't stick with her word…"

She frowned too then stared at each other challengingly. If she withdrew her gaze he will think that she is a coward. But if she agreed to him, she might not be able to live up with his provisions.

_What should I do? Should I take the challenge or should I take the easy way out?_

She looked straight into his eyes and made her decision.

"Fine! I don't want you to think that I don't honor my words." Lisa declared although she can feel her knees shaking.

They looked over the contract he brought. It was a straightforward contract, stating that they would be dating for one month and she should pay him $2,500 and additional $2,500 for dating expenses. The amount was still high although it was lower than how much she expected. He promised her that he would make sure it would be money well-spent.

It was also stated in the contract that whoever dishonored their agreement ---like fall in love with the other --- would have to pay the offending party $10,000. Meaning, if she fell in love with him, she had to pay him additional $5,000 and vice versa. That was why she had to put a lock on her heart and bury it deep so she wouldn't pay that much money to him.

Another offense to the contract is backing out. If one of them would back out, he or she would also pay the same amount in penalty. With that much money at stake, she really can't afford falling for him or running away from him. Although she knew that that amount was actually nothing for him (because he gets a sufficient salary for his practice), she knew that he wouldn't want to pay her that much as well.

She bit her lower lip and told him to leave the draft so that she may add her own provisions. She would list in the draft all the things she wants to do with spending her money on dates as if they are a real couple.

The kisses she was not sure of but the thing is negotiable --- meaning, if one of them wanted it, permission had to be asked first from the other party before they could kiss. In other words, there should be mutual consent.

It seemed fair enough so she agreed. She will make sure that she will make the most of the experience. She would cram a year's worth of experience in thirty days. Hopefully in the end, she would gain some insights on how a relationship worked and she would be able to use it for her writing.

So she made a wish list of 30 things she wanted to do with Greg. The following items were on the list:

Spend the first day of the year together saying or writing New Year's resolution over champagne.

Spend the day talking and getting to know each other.

Watch a romantic movie at a movie house while sharing popcorn.

Have a romantic dinner at her favorite restaurant.

Have a picnic.

Watch sunset together.

Watch a concert or musical play.

Buy a his-and-hers matching shirt and wear them at the same time.

Record a CD of their favorite songs or sing their lungs out at a videoke bar.

A birthday celebration for her complete with balloons, cake and lots of gift.

Be serenaded in a piano bar by her lover.

Watch a live NBA game or any other sports.

Play tennis or any other sport together.

Celebrate Valentine's Day together with a bunch of tulips from him and a romantic garden dinner.

Attend a social gathering together.

Enroll in cooking class together.

Spend a day shopping gifts for family and friends.

Revisit favorite childhood hangouts and talk about each other's childhood.

Reminisce youth and student days. Browse through old photos.

Spend talking about present lives while having a food trip.

Have a movie marathon day. Afterwards, talk about future plans.

Celebrate his birthday the same way they celebrated hers.

Spend a day cooking a festive meal together.

Exchange gifts as if celebrating Christmas/Hanukah.

Spend the day at an amusement park.

Take a long drive. Then walk in the rain.

Spend the day renovating her room.

A day at the spa together or a his and her make-over.

Attend a costume party.

Spend the night amidst fireworks display as if celebrating New Year's Eve.

She hoped Greg wouldn't find her requests too mushy for his taste. Besides, it is her money that they will be spending.

All she needed was his approval of her provisions, and then they could start their contract dating. She wanted to get the show on the road because the sooner it started, the sooner it would end. But before that, she wanted to ask Greg one final question. She wanted to know what made him decide to take her up on this insane idea of hers. She wants to know what he has to say.

If she did not happen to like his answer, she will back out. Now that she knows that there is no better time to change her mind but now.

Sorry about the list, if some are objectionable for your taste. I am not familiar with Judaism and their student years. But hey, I tried to give them justice.

Please, please review. The faster the reviews come in the faster I will upload the next chapters, of course it is my privilege to know if the people I wrote this story for already had read it. Leave me even just a note.

Tc, always

ac


End file.
